


SPN Castiel Photos Collection- Angel With A Shotgun (Fanvid)

by egoismt



Series: Supernatural Tribute Fanvids [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Misha Collins - Freeform, The Cab - Freeform, angel with a shotgun, misha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: SPN Castiel 小卡美照選集 - Angel With A ShotgunMy tribute to the beloved angel Castiel (2008-2020).All photos were screenshot by myself or collected from the internet.Kudos to the amazing artists!!Hope you'll like it. Enjoy! :)為紀念 SPN 天使戰士 #Castiel，將自己擷圖或網路收集來的美照編輯成影片，希望各位喜歡~ ^^
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Tribute Fanvids [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062830
Kudos: 2





	SPN Castiel Photos Collection- Angel With A Shotgun (Fanvid)

Just fixed the resolution of the former fanvid 僅修改解析度，原影片：

<https://youtu.be/uVaCXBlWq5Y>

**Subtitles 字幕：**

English / Chinese BGM lyrics 英／中文 BGM 歌詞

**Related Fanvids Playlist 相關作品播放清單**

<https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLttIMdZhz5W-dbwvLhu5XyIAR_e-DUuO>

<https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLttIMdZhz5VlwtGET351V-oxUMFDV4AL>

<https://space.bilibili.com/1534665633/channel/detail?cid=161733>

<https://www.instagram.com/egoismht07/channel/>

**Tv Show:** #Supernatural

**Software:**

VideoPad Professional v8.99

格式工廠 v5.5.0

**BGM:**

The Cab - Angel With A Shotgun [Audio]

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YuO6np8Ma8>

  
#CastielForever #SPNFamily #SPN #Supernatural #Photos #Fanvid #Angel With A Shotgun #The Cab #Castiel #Misha #Misha Collins #fanart #同人 #邪惡力量 #凶鬼惡靈 #超自然檔案


End file.
